


and it's the big things that never change

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/F, Homecoming, Implied Relationships, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda finally returns to Unova.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and it's the big things that never change

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon, any character, returning to their hometown/city after their journey and being greeted by family or friends

Numeva Town hadn't changed a bit since she'd last seen it, despite all she'd heard about the sudden freeze thanks to Ghetsis and Kyurem. If they'd suffered, it certainly didn't show. It was springtime, the flowers in bloom and the little Pokemon dashing about and the sky clear, not a hint of a cloud in sight.

It was strange, Hilda thought. She and Hilbert had set out to search the world for N after he left to find himself, and the first person they'd seen upon their return to Unova was the man himself. He'd hugged them both tightly, they'd told their stories in a rush and he'd introduced them to Rosa, a bright-eyed young girl from Aspertia City who'd not only saved the region from destruction but bested the Champion.

"Iris," Hilda thought with a laugh. "Things really _have_ changed in the past few years. But I'm not surprised, she gave Hilbert a run for his money when he battled her!" Brycen had gone back into making movies, Lenora had retired from being a Gym Leader to focus on her research, the Striaton Triplets had shut down their Gym, Cheren was a Gym Leader now, Elesa's hair was black...it was a lot to take in, for sure!

And of course, Mom. She'd been so happy to see them again she'd cried for an hour, hugging them, asking a million questions.

But that was hours ago. Hilbert had gone to visit N again and Hilda decided to let them have their privacy. Besides, there was one other person she still needed to visit...the first one she'd thought about, but she'd wanted to save the best for last.

She pushed open the door to Professor Juniper's lab and was greeted with a flying tackle of an embrace. The slim figure had filled out over the years, her hair had grown and she had glasses now. But she still recognized those eyes anywhere, and that boundless energy and radiant smile.

"Welcome home!"

Hilda smiled and hugged the girl back tightly. Warm, comforting, familiar nostalgia wrapped around her and she sighed happily.

"Thank you, Bianca."


End file.
